Time
by purplebunny94
Summary: He finallly did it after 5 years of knowing each other. She is nervously waiting for him. ...The bell rang.“Gabriella” her mum called.Time. Slight twist on the character of Troy RE-POST wrong story before and last time names mixed up


_A/N Only own the plot. 3rd up date of this story sorry -_ _first time i posted the wrong story and the second time the names were mixed up. taking The Island down in around a month as i am planning on using it as an exam piece. Will update A Troyella Story in the next week or so._

* * *

Time 

Flicking through her wardrobe Gabriella could not find something to wear. Everything seemed too childish or did not match. Struggling to find something she began to think about Troy her best friend who she met when they were nine. They were going out together that night and Gabriella wanted to look her best. In the end she settled with an outfit consisting of a white t-shirt, blue jeans, a blue cardigan and tartan plimsolls.

One hour to go.

While deciding how to tie up her long brown hair she thought about the day she first met Troy…

… It was the first day back after the summer holidays and I was about to start Primary Five. I had some exciting news to tell my class as my mum had given birth to my younger brother Stefan. The bell went and I lined up to go into school. When I got into the classroom I was planning on telling my teacher Mrs Jamison about my news but when she walked into the classroom she was pushing a wheelchair with a new pupil in it. "This is Troy" she told the class and then asked me if I would mind looking after him for a day as I was going to sit beside him. Troy had glossy brown hair and striking blue eyes to all adults he was beautiful. Throughout the day I found out a bit more about Troy. He had lost the use of his legs when he was five years old in a car crash and was the youngest of five children. I went home happy about making a new friend and forgot about telling my class about Stefan…

… Gabriella was combing her hair when Anya her three year old sister Anya ran into the room wanting to play princesses. Gabriella told her no and carried her out of the room.

45 minutes to go.

Tying her hair back into a simple ponytail Gabriella began to think about the week everybody thought Troy was going to die…

… I sat beside Troy's hospital bed, it was his 13th birthday and the day before mine. He had been my best friend from the start and I think I was beginning to fall in love with him. I sat there and thought of all the memories we shared: Our 10th Birthdays, the day we went bowling, our first day of high school and the many others there were. I also sat there wondering "Why did Troy's older brother have to push him down the stairs" and "Was it an accident or not?" Looking into his face before looking at his limp body that was connected to various monitors and wires. Troy was in a coma and at that moment things were not looking up. Doctors were sure he was not going to live and if he did he would be paralyzed form the neck down. Something felt weird that day Troy had been out for a week and in the same condition since he was admitted to the hospital. As I was getting up to leave the ECG he was connected to showed his pulse was getting stronger which was good. As I was leaving the room I thought I heard someone say my name. I turned round before turning back to head out the door. I heard my name again and turned round to see Troy with his eyes open! Troy had woken up! I ran out the room trying to find a nurse to tell. I found one within a few minutes and then ran down to the cafeteria where Troy's parents were at that point to tell them the good news…

That week was a shock for everybody Gabriella thought. Nobody was expecting that outcome. Everything the doctors had said was wrong. Within a week Troy was back to his normal self and had no brain damage.

Gabriella had finished getting ready and was sitting on her bed attempting to do some homework.

Half an hour to go.

Homework was not helping calm her nerves, it was just making it worse so she started to think about the holiday both families shared together…

It was midnight when we left for the twelve hour journey to Portsmouth so we could get the 2pm ferry to St Malo. Driving down the motorway I tried to ignore my younger brother and baby sister by listening to my i-pod and texting Troy. The journey seemed to go quickly and we were in Portsmouth with forty minutes to spare. We got on the ferry and settled down for the ten hour journey. We all never minded the journey because there were cabins where we could sleep. We arrived in France at 1am local time and everyone was in good spirit. There was only a three hour journey to where we were staying but we stopped and a roadside hotel as if we kept on travelling to where we were staying we would be hours early. Throughout the holiday Troy and I spent almost every waking moment together by the swimming pool or playing table tennis. It was a holiday to remember and I was sad to leave as it was a break from all the hardships of life. Another reason it was a holiday to remember was the fact that it was around four weeks after I was told my friend may not live…

…Gabriella was sitting on her bed trying of a way to forget her nerves. Troy was her best friend for goodness sake not a stranger she did not know. She had been dreaming of this moment since she was twelve. Where did her nerves come from?

Fifteen minutes to go.

Gabriella summed up the last six years in her head, they had been the best six years of her life so far and nothing could make her forget them…

…"This is Troy" said Mrs Jamison "Gabriella could you please look after him and show him around the school?"

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday dear Troy and Gabriella, Happy Birthday to You" sang our friends at our 10th Birthday party.

"Well done Troy you got a strike" I cried the first time we ever went bowling together.

"Whoa this place is huge" both of us said in unison on our first day of high school.

"Your friend is going to die" one of Troy's doctors told me as I looked at Troy who was lying on a hospital motionless.

"We're all going on a summer holiday" everybody sang on the ferry on the way to France.

"Would you go out with me?" asked Troy last week! …

… Troy and Gabriella had been best friends from the start and he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. They knew almost everything about each other and could not be even closer than they already were.

10 minutes to go.

Gabriella sat on her bed twiddling her thumbs. She was now very nervous and could hear a car drawing up beside her house and the doors opening.

Five minutes to go.

She could now hear the electronic ramp being folded down and a wheelchair coming down it.

The bell rang.

"Gabriella" her mum called.

Time.


End file.
